A Strange Occurrence
by theproles
Summary: Dead unfinished story. A bit of crack and a visit from the Grand Kai.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: And They Thought It Could Never Be Done!  
**Pairing**: Gogeta/Vegetto; perhaps even ?  
**Category**: Anime - "Dragonball Z"

This might contain graphic sex, so anyone who abstains from the reading or the participation of graphic sex of any kind should probably not read it. Also, I do not own nor claim to own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
---------------

A purple skinned figure peered down into his crystal ball of all-seeing and knowingness. Focusing on Earth, the smoke within the ball began to swirl and make pretty designs. He let out a huff of impatience waiting until it finally cleared, only to show that Goten and Trunks were up to their old tricks again. Sure, he appreciated a good joke like anyone else, but with the demi-saiyajins' proneness to massive destruction, he decided to interfere.

Besides, how else was a Kai supposed to get some fun around here?

For a split second he winked out of existence, only to re-exist himself a mile or so away from the Capsule Corp building. Kaio-Shin deliberately did so, as to give himself time to think about what he was to do to stifle the boys' caustic trouble-making. Shin knew that he wasn't anywhere close to being intimidating, looking as he did.

He glanced down himself and his ensemble. Shin was dressed to the gills as usual, from his potarra earrings down to the bottom of his cute pointed boots. He noticed that one of the ruffles in his simulated Goku-esque pants wasn't ruffled **exactly** at his specifications. Shin made a mental note to get new people to do his laundry.

"Damn HFIL inmates! Can't do anything ri- ..." He trailed off as he caught sight of a family of four humans, three standing on the roadside as they gaped at the four, their little boy. His shirt appeared to be ... eating him?

"That can't be possible! Is that some sort of new creature I'm not aware of?" He stood in shock as the shirt continued its strange attack on the little boy. Shin caught a hint of smothered chuckles, heard only because of his I'm-better-than-mortals abilities. Suddenly, the boy rose a few feet in the air, his t-shirt still chewing away almost playfully at him. The defiance of gravity wasn't enough to hurt him if he were to fall, but it certainly did startle the family and the boy.

Shin zoned in on the to him raucous laughter, piecing the soundwaves together enough to figure that Goten and Trunks were behind a large tree just to the left of where the family's car was parked. How could he tell it was Goten and Trunks? Who else would it be?

Aside from the fact that Trunks' purple hair stood out like a beacon in all the green, there was no one could have managed to make mischief like this! Shin masked his ki from the two demi-saiyajins and rose in the air quietly. He didn't want to disturb the humans; they had enough on their plate as it was.

Quickly moving towards the small woodsy area and around the tree that the boys were concealing themselves with, he hovered a few inches from the grassy ground. Shin was surprised at how old they looked, they must have been at least seventeen! He'd forgotten that the time flies so much faster on Earth than it does in the Kais' realm. Their ages made it even more apparent that they needed something else to occupy their time. 

Amidst their giggling, Shin could see how Goten tried to keep himself close to Trunks without being too obvious. To Trunks, it probably looked as if he just wanted to see around the tree. Obvious to everyone but Goten, Trunks constantly watched Goten from the corner of his eyes.

_Well, well. This is an interesting development! Next 'you' will be telling me that Frezia and Yajirobe had little demi-icelings together!_

**Down in HFIL**

"Aww, isn't he just the most precious baby you've ever seen?" Freiza cooed at Cell as he shoved a quite ugly creature into his face. Cell sneered at the lipstick-wearing iceling and tried to get away from the disgusting infant, only to run into a very large object. No, not an object, just a really porcine man.

"Honey dumpling! You made it! I missed you so much, lambs lettuce! Come here and give your Ice-baby some sugar!" All people and creatures within hearing distance gagged at the revolting use of pet names and the image of Freiza kissing ... well, kissing anyone. Then again, to have those "babies", he must have done a lot more than kissing. The sound of retching filled the air as Jeice lost his lunch to that unpleasant picture.

Ignoring the illness that seemed to surround him, Freiza daintily set the gurgling thing, er, baby, down on its blanket and ran gleefully to his still silent lover. Said lover opened his arms to the smaller creature, and even Cell had to fight down a wave of naseuea as the fat under his arms jiggled like a mass of jelly. Fortunately unfortunately? this humanoid didn't resemble Santa Claus in any way, aside from being morbidly obese. 

"Of course I came! Do you think I would ever miss an opportunity to be with my widdle Freizikins? I had to fight tooth and nail to be here, kitten. My sweet angel didn't miss me that much, did he?" Yajirobe cuddled the petite form of Freiza close to him as he savoured the scent of his lover. To think, all those years wasted, when they could have confessed to their lustful desires to each other so long ago! He was so very grateful that Freiza had gone into heat and jumped him just two years past. That's when their utopian romance had begun ...

---------------

I would definitely appreciate reviews on this. It's my first fanfiction that I've ever shown others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Er, Back to the Story**

Shin blinked in surprise as he surfaced in the waters of reality. _What in Kami's name was that?_ He shuddered as visions of the couple flashed through his mind's eye. Certainly that wouldn't happen ... it **couldn't** happen! Unnatural.

Fortunately, the two boys still hadn't noticed him floating just a few feet behind them. After all, they were too busy trying not to show their attraction to each other, and operating what looked like a remote control to a toy car. Only there was no car in sight.

_That must be what they're using on that little boy. Only, what is it?_ Shin wanted a closer view of the object, but couldn't get to it unless he alerted the boys to his presence. Not that it really mattered now, since he had wanted to catch them with their pants down. So to speak, of course. He mentally beat the hentai thoughts in his mind; they seemed to be popping up at a larger quantity lately. _Heh, 'popping up' ... Argh! Stop it! PERVERSE BRAIN!_ Involuntarily he slapped at the side of his head, appearing as if he was trying to get the pornographic intruders out via ear canal.

Unfortunately, this act of self-violence caught the attention of the ever alert Trunks, who instinctively moved in front of Goten. His tense body relaxed into as he recognized the Supreme Kai from so many years ago. Trunks mouth lifted in an amused smirk as he watched Shin try and act dignified after being caught in such an odd situation. Shin stared blankly at him for a few seconds, because with that expression Trunks looked eerily like his father.

Goten, being shorter than Trunks, couldn't see over him to identify the intruder. Instead he looked over Trunks' shoulder and rested his chin there, while asking, "Who is it Trunks-kun?" The purple-haired teenager looked startled at the contact, but didn't pull away.

"You don't recognize him, Chibi? Think back to when we first became super-saiyans ... " Goten grimaced at the use of the mock endearment, but inside he was feeling all gooey. 

"Must have been those 20 burritos I ate for lunch", he muttered to himself. _It couldn't be your obvious attraction to your best friend, right Goten? The fact that your entire body gets so wonderfully hot when you're near him, your mouth goes dry doesn't alert you to anything odd? That you just want to rip those designer clothes off his delectable body and lick your way-_ His own inner voice mocked him dryly, and he could barely stand it. This had been going on for weeks, after he had an inner revelation while caught staring at Trunks wonderful pecs. The fact that it was his own mind that scoffed at him was too much.

"Shut **up**!" Goten felt two curious gazes turn towards him, and he realized his mistake. _Oops, I said that aloud, didn't I? Shit._ At Trunks' questioning glance he just shook his head, and was relieved that his friend let it drop. Apparently he felt that the reason why Shin was here needed more immediate attention.

Trunks turned back to Shin, and again surprised the Kai with his likeness of Vegeta. _God, they've both gotten so tall! I can remember when they were shorter than I am ... Damn, now I feel old!_

"Long time, no see Kaio-Shin. May I call you Shin? What's the problem?" Trunks, being unfailingly polite while still being arrogant, asked him pointedly. He looked slightly worried, as if there were yet another creature trying to attack Earth, or more specifically, the Z warriors.

Shin twitched. He had been too busy watching the two boys interact with each other to notice that he was being spoken to at first. His violet cheeks turning a darker shade, he descended towards the ground and gave them a what he felt was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, there's no attack nor so-called invincible monster this time. Can't I just come for a visit?" At Trunks' wry glance, he sighed. Shin had a devious plan, and he didn't want to ruin it by telling them that they had to stop their prank-pulling. "No really, the Kai planet is quite boring without the Z warriors." Inwardly he grinned as he almost **saw** Trunks' ego swell. Goten just continued to stand behind his best friend, looking adorably confused.

"So ... you're just here for fun?" He had stop himself from rolling his eyes at Goten's question. The boy had a habit of stating the obvious. Besides, Shin didn't want to be subjected to abuse from Trunks, for he got the feeling that if he insulted Goten in any way Trunks would be down his throat in seconds.

Not that he could hurt him. Oh no. He **was** a Kai after all. It was just the principle of the thing. Furthermore, Shin wanted to become more on the better side of Trunks. It was all part of his cunning scheme. He rubbed his dainty purple hands together, threw his head back and cackled evilly as the two demi-saiyans looked on in bemusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Goten stared at the mad Kai and glanced at his purple-haired Prince, as best as he could from his position. He whispered to him, "Trunks ... what's with him? I don't remember him being this crazy when we were little!"

"I really don't know, Chibi. It looks almost as if he's gone off the deep end."

Shin, with his supersonic bat-like hearing, heard their whispered conversation and abruptly stopped cackling, little tremors racking his body as he tried to hold it it.

"So, how have you boys been? How are your fathers? Vegeta still determined to pound Goku?" As the two teens burst into a fit of giggles, Shin wondered what he'd said. Something about their fathers? "Er, Trunks? Goten? What's so funny?"

By now, the boys were on the ground, Goten laying on top of Trunks, both still rolling around and laughing. Trunks tried to gasp out an answer through his laughter, "Our ... dads, they're ... " he couldn't even finish his sentence before his voice dissolved into giggles and chuckles.

As their laughter died down slowly, the two demi-saiya-jins seemed to realize what a compromising position they were in. Goten lay almost fully atop Trunks, his knee somehow having gotten nudged between Trunks' own. Trunks could feel his shaft start to swell with the proximity to his Chibi. Goten weak with force of his laughing fit leaned on his elbows as his chest rested lightly on Trunks larger one. The purple-haired teen grew anxious as other parts of him grew as well. 

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit!_

He chanted the word like a mantra in his head, hoping for some deity to hear him and deflate his untimely erection. Trunks' scared eyes looked up, straight into the darkened ones of Goten, whose face was only inches away from Trunks'.

Goten, meanwhile, was having a similar dilemma. He was severely hoping that his look gi pants would mask the fact that he was intensely aroused. Trunks looked too preoccupied to notice, and Goten wondered what could be worrying him. He looked down at his best friend and gazed into the warm blue eyes that were so familiar, so desirable. At this point his brain had stopped functioning; Goten was running fully on instinct now. He leaned down slowly, feeling as though there was a magnetic attraction between Trunks and himself.

So close. He was so close. Trunks could barely breathe as Goten, his Chibi, his dream lover, bent down closer to his face. Trunks raised his head a bit, closing his eyes and waiting for contact, yearning to feel Goten's soft lips upon his own ...

"Ahem? Boys? Should we continue this _conversation_ somewhere a bit more private?" The two boys jerked apart like someone had lit their arses on fire. Goten was laughing nervously, rubbing his arm behind his head. Classic Son gesture of anxiety. Trunks stood there, looking to all the world as impassable as a statue, or even his father. He couldn't help the feeling of the disappointment that had flickered across his handsome face. 

Clearing his throat once more, Shin resumed what he'd been saying. "I'd love to see Goku again, Goten. Do you know where he is?"

Grinning broadly, Goten chanced a glance at his best friend. Trunks was acting out the part of a Cheshire cat, leading Shin to believe that there was something he wasn't aware of. Goten spoke, still smiling, "Oh yeah, sure. Dad is always with Vegeta-san nowadays. They're at Capsule Corp. as far as I know. Although I don't think you'd want to disturb them now ... "

"Nonsense! They can spar anytime!"

"Er, Supreme Kai? I didn't mean ..." However, Shin didn't wait to hear the rest of Goten's sentence, preferring rather to take off into the air, heading in the direction of CC. Trunks and Goten gave each other a long-suffering look, both trying to ignore what had just happened between them only a few moments ago. Like Trunks, Goten was feeling large twinges of disappointment, but he wasn't able to keep them off his expressive face, unlike the mini-Vegeta.

Said mini-Vegeta couldn't take the hurt look that was in his Goten's eyes. "Chibi? Are you all right?" His voice was soft, gentle. 

Goten gave Trunks a lopsided smile, saying, "You bet, Trunks. Never better." _What a liar you've become, Goten!_

Hesitatingly, the purple-haired teen made his way over to Goten. He stopped, and then, with a determined look on his face, he made his decision. Trunks gently lifted Goten's chin so that he could look his Chibi in the eyes. Goten had suddenly become very interested in the green grass of the forest floor. "Goten, look at me. You know I love you, right?"

_W-what? Where is he going with this? _"Yeah, I love you too man. You're my best friend, Trunks."

Trunks took a deep breath, the words he'd wanted to say for so long were boiling around in his mind like a stew, but he was unable to let them out. "I ... Goten I've always wanted to tell you ... Sometimes when friends are ..." He couldn't say it! There were only so many chances that you get to tell your beloved that you're madly, passionately in love with them. That your world revolves around their very essence. That every look they give you makes you go weak in the knees and your heart go all aflutter. That you worship the very ground they walk upon and would give up forever if it just meant a moment in their arms.

Trunks still couldn't form the poetic verses that he'd wanted, nor could he barely speak over the knot that was building in his throat. Who was he? The son the mighty Saiya-jin no Ouji and he let his emotions get the best of him? No feeling, not even on as strong as the love he had for his Chibi would reduce the proud son of Vegeta into a drooling idiot. _What would Father do in this situation?_ Smirking f, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Throwing caution into the wind, Trunks swooped down and firmly pressed his lips upon his beloved's. Because he had his eyes closed, he didn't see Goten's look of shocked surprised, but rather, he felt it. Goten's body froze at the sudden contact, before he became complete putty within Trunks' hands.

With a soft moan of approval, Goten slid his arms up Trunks' body, finally going around his neck and pulling the two teens closer. At first he was a bit shy, since he wasn't too experienced in kissing girls, let alone boys. The thought that this was Trunks, _his_ Trunks, led him to be more adventurous. 

Speaking of the purple-haired one, he was very pleased to find that instead of being shoved away and getting the shit beat out of him, Goten was very ... encouraging. Trunks backed them up a few steps until Goten's t-shirt covered back was pressed against the rough bark. However, he didn't notice an discomfort, his mind being otherwise occupied.

Opening his mouth, Trunks coaxed Goten's tongue out to duel with his own. He reached around, cupping Goten's ass and pulled him flush against his body. His Chibi's startled gasp-turned-horny groan aroused him to no end. He could feel Goten's hard length pulsating against his leg, just as he was sure Goten could feel his.

_Mmm ... I guess this is why Father is always ... Father? OH SHIT!_

Disturbed out of his lustful musings why was he thinking of his FATHER, of all people, at a time like this, Trunks had a decidedly panicked look on his face. Goten took considerably longer to reemerge from la-la land.

"Trunks? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He pouted adorably and Trunks was unable to resist kissing him again, albeit softly and quickly.

"The Supreme Kai was heading for Capsule Corp! Can you feel our dads' ki?" Goten concentrated for a second and he could feel the wave of massive power fluctuating up and down, sideways and backways. This only happened when ...

"SHIT! We have to get there before the Supreme Kai! At least to warn him, or something!"

They leaped up into the air, taking off in the same general direction of Shin.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the Supreme Kai was flying slowly enough so that the boys could catch up with him easily, after their little "conversation", of course. Putting his flying on autopilot, his thoughts drifted to his own lover.

_Taipon. Oi, I miss him already, and it's not been but a few hours!_

He'd had seen the teenaged elf while checking through his little ball of all-seeing and knowingness. The seeing the bright red hair out of the corner of his eye, Shin was immediately infatuated. _Who can blame me? He is so gorgeous, what with all the creamy pale skin and sexy pointed ears._

He slowed down considerably, thinking of his beautiful lover and how he would give anything to have a "conversation" with Taipon right then.

His lack of quickness allowed Trunks and Goten to catch up to him easily. On the way there, the two teenagers decided to tell Shin the "news" when they landed. Perhaps he wouldn't fall so far from the surprise.

The Supreme Kai returned to his lazy thoughts of his beloved as Trunks and Goten idly twirled in the air, making rings around each other, like they always did. Goten yawned loudly for at least the fifth time, and Trunks was a bit concerned, but he teased him nonetheless. "What's wrong Chibi? Tired from your date last night?"

"Hah! The only date I've hate lately is with my textbooks, thanks to my psychotic mother. Not that I would want to date any **girl**, Trunks-kun. Nor would I want to with just **any** guy ... "

Trunks arched a purple eyebrow at this and asked, "Why, Goten! I do believe you're trying to hit on me!"

"Is it working?"

"Do it some more. My ego needs stroking" _That's not the only thing that does ..._

"Stop thinking like that, pervert! Don't try and deny it, Trunks! I can see it on your face." Goten received a shove for his comment, and this resulted in a gentle wrestling match between the two boys. Goten ended up laying face down on Trunks back, having no idea how he gotten in that position. However, he wasn't about to move.

Wrapping his arms around Trunks' lithe torso, he lay his head down and was out like a light. Considering that Goten was smaller and had a bit less muscle mass than Trunks did, it wasn't a heavy burden for him to carry. Actually, even if his Chibi had been as large as Yajirobe, Trunks would have allowed him to stay on his back as long as he wanted. 

The purple-haired teen smiled as Goten snuffled and nuzzled his neck in the semiconscious state that his Chibi had plunged into. Trunks glanced over at the Supreme Kai to gauge his reaction, but Shin seemed to have no interest in this development. He had a faraway look on his face, and he looked a bit lonely.

Trunks, curious despite himself, wanted to know what was troubling the Kai.

"Er, Supreme Kai? You look a bit ... anxious. What's up?"

Shin was surprised out of his thoughts of Taipon, was also startled to hear such a question out the spoiled demi-saiya-jin. Trunks sounded almost _concerned_. He turned his head toward Trunks' voice and was unable to contain the amused chuckle at the sight of Goten sleeping on Trunks' back.

Trunks gave a wry grin in his direction, knowing what the Supreme Kai found funny. Remembering his question, Trunks repeated it, and to his surprise, Shin sighed. 

"Oh, don't worry about it, Trunks. I'm just missing ... someone." By the tone of his voice, Trunks could definitely tell that it was a special someone. He knew how Shin felt; after all, he himself hadn't gone without seeing Goten everyday for ... how long had it been? Ten years ago, after Buu had been destroyed, their need to always see each other had increased a tenfold. Goten often stayed the night at Capsule Corp, much to the dismay of his mother.

"Oh, may I ask who this special someone is?"

Giving Trunks a sly glance, Shin answered simply, "Taipon." He grinned at Trunks' absolute-shock face. Trunks was still slack-jawed with consternation that he did not notice the wall of rock that had appeared as if from nowhere.

Shin's eyes widened as he realized where Trunks was flying. "Trunks! Look out! Um ... MOUNTAIN!"

The demi-saiya-jin snapped his own eyes forward, and swerved sharply, missing the large mass of rock by fractions of an inch. Unfortunately, this pointed turn allowed Goten to slip from Trunks' back, his arms having loosened while he slept.

"Fuck! Goten!" Trunks went hurtling through the air, towards his Chibi's still plummeting figure. Just beyond the mountain was a meadow, so there weren't any trees for him to get stuck on or fall into. Feeling the wind rushing through his hair, Trunks urged himself to go faster, faster, FASTER!

Inches before Goten would have hit hard ground and spiky saw grass, Trunks was there to catch him in his arms. He breathed a sign of relief that he'd made it in time to save his Chibi from a very untimely wake up call.

Goten, oblivious, slept on.

**...**

Trunks now carried Goten tightly in his arms, letting no further potential harm come to the boy. Shin would periodically smirk at him, but he paid no mind. After all, he loved the younger teen.

He absent-mindedly placed a gentle kiss on Goten's forehead as he thought about how they would tell the Supreme Kai about their fathers. It's not as if it were bad news, nor did he think that the Kai would be so intolerant of it. After all, Shin was with Taipon! How much more of a strange couple can you get?

So lost in thought, Trunks didn't notice when Goten slowly opened his eyes after the eventful nap not that he knew anything of it, really. He did noticed however, when Goten wound his arms around neck and pulled him down for a slow, loving kiss.

Trunks groaned into his Chibi's mouth, not realizing how much he'd missed by not confessing sooner. He felt a spark ignite deep within himself, a flame of desire that had nothing to do with just plain old lust, and everything to do with the love that he felt for the person in his arms. They pulled away delicately, and Trunks felt himself smile a way that he only did for Goten. 

Goten, on the other hand, was completely entranced with waking up his Trunks' arms, and proceeded to play with the soft purple hair at the back of Trunks' head. As his brain slowly resurfaced into the land of the conscious, he realized that this wasn't how he had fallen asleep.

"Uhh ... Trunks?"

"Yes, Chibi?"

"I don't remember sleeping like this. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Trunks coughed and Goten saw a bit of pink tinge his bronzed cheeks. He narrowed his eyes in mock anger, and frowned at him.

"Let's just say that I had a bit of a ... mishap, and I felt it was safer if I held you." Trunks looked pleading into Goten's eyes, not noticing the corners of Goten's mouth turning up into a smile. Trunks didn't want his Chibi mad at him, but he always forgave him. Even when he had teased him for losing against Pan in the Tournament.

Noticing Trunks' desperate look, Goten decided to play along. "Oh, well then. As long as **you** thought it was best, then everything is fine!" By now Goten was openly grinning and Trunks now knew that he had been played.

"Goten! I'm ashamed of you! Taking advantage of me like that, it's very wrong!"

"Why is that Trunks? I shouldn't exploit those whose intelligence is less than mediocre?"

"Why you little ... " Trunks tried to tickle him, but found it quite difficult in their current position. Goten squirmed away from the questing fingers, and tightened his arms around Trunks' neck. He maneuvered his head so that his mouth was near Trunks' ear.

"Trunks ..." He whispered in a breathy voice. Trunks immediately stopped what he was doing, feeling a current of electricity run through his body. Goten was nibbling on his earlobe and kissing his neck in a _very_ arousing manner. "Trunks-koi, I'm **so** very sorry ... let me make it up to you?"

His eyes widened in shock, much like Shin's had before. He looked into Goten's beautiful face and saw him looked at his own face like a cat eyeing a canary.

"Do-do you mean that, Chibi?"

Trunks was surprised when Goten gave him a quick peck on the nose and replied, "Of course! I never lie to you Trunks. Never."

Trunks beamed with happiness and desire while Shin took in the whole scene. They had just realized each other's feelings that day, and their romance was progressing so fast! He supposed it had to do with their lifelong friendship. His own courtship of Taipon had been much more difficult.

He noticed that Trunks and Goten were talking in a conspiratorialwhisper and giving him odd looks. Shin waved it off as them trying to find a place where they could be alone and ditchs him. Not that it mattered. After all, his whole purpose here was to stop their destructive mischief-making, and it seemed as if they were too wrapped up in each other to think of doing such things again.

He could now see Capsule Corp. and he became excited at the thought of seeing Goku and Vegeta again. Well, take that back. Just Goku. Vegeta could be very ... inhospitable. He flew faster, much to the dismay of Trunks and Goten. The latter had reluctantly climbed from the former's arms and was now flying on his own, albeit closely to Trunks.

They got closer and closer to the familiar buildings, and the three began to descend towards the lush grass of the front lawn. Trunks turned towards Shin and began speaking. "Now Shin, this make come as a surp-" He stopped talking as he realized that the Supreme Kai was no longer there. So excited was the little purple-skinned Kai that he'd taken off towards the Gravity Room, where he was sure that the two full-blooded saiya-jins were "sparring".

Trunks looked at Goten, who looked at Trunks who looked back at Goten who - you get the picture. Goten then uttered something that fit the situation extremely well, considering the circumstances.

"Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Shin was oblivious to the frantic teens as they finally got their act together to search for him. He floated through the enormous house, scaring Mrs. Briefs out of her few wits and admiring the grandeur that stood before him. Seeing a closed door with a light behind it, Shin assumed that this was Bulma's lab and knocked on the door. Ever so polite, he was.

He could hear a muffled curse and a smothered sound of clothes being put on? Perhaps he was just imagining things. Shin also picked up a quiet smacking sound, before the steel door opened before him. He blinked in the bright light of the ... Gravity Room? _It doesn't look like the GR from the outside ..._

A gruff voice interrupted his musings. "What do you want?"

Shin looked up an inch or so to see Vegeta glaring down at him with the intensity of a thousand burning uh ... things on fire. He inwardly flinched while his outside appearance smiled ever so slightly.

"Hello Vegeta-san. I was merely here to visit Goku, and I was told by a reliable source that he was here. It seems however that I was mistaken ..."

"Supreme Kai?" Goku's confused, yet cheery voice came from behind Vegeta. The door opened more and Shin could see Goku's unique hair poking out from behind it. Peeking out from behind the door, he smiled uncertainly at the Kai. "What are you doing here? Is anything wrong? Are the boys all right? Did you find-"

"That's enough, Kakarot." Vegeta's sharp, but quiet command silenced the talkative Son, as he grinned sheepishly.

Shin shook his head a bit ruefully. "Why does everyone always assume that there's a disaster when I come about?"

"Probably because the last time you were here, we died, were turned into various food products, were swallowed and almost digested. By no fault of your own, of course." The sharp tongue was still present, apparently. Vegeta was not lacking in wit any more than he was ten years ago.

Shin felt a grin growing on his face. "Indeed. May I come in?"

"No one is stopping you."

Stepping into the room, Shin had to marvel at Bulma's creative genius. Next to the door was the complex looking control panel, giving variables as to how many bots, how high the gravity, the bots' attacks, etc. The entire room was made out of what looked like reinforced steel, but knowing Bulma as he did, she probably developed a newer and stronger metal to contain the Saiya-jins. Shin noticed the window opposite from where he was standing. Looking into it, he saw a small bedroom, cloaked in black, white and red.

"That's my room."

Whipping around he saw Vegeta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Natural Vegeta pose. He blushed when the Ouji smirked at him darkly. Taking another quick glance around the room, he saw that Goku had moved from behind the door and was standing somewhat nervously near Vegeta. Shin noticed that Goku was missing his shirt, and his hair was mussed. The Ouji looked no worse for the wear.

_I suppose Vegeta has gotten much stronger since my visit years ago. He doesn't even look out of breath, while Goku looks very disheveled! The tables have turned, I would assume._

Shin formed a soft cushion of ki-fused air underneath him and sat down on what seemed like nothing. However, instead of falling to the ground and flailing around as any one would do, he seemed to stop in midair. The two Saiya-jins weren't impressed by this little trick, nor did he do it for their approval. Kai's just weren't meant to sit on the ground.

He floated over towards the window again, checking out the design. Shin stared into the glass, his back towards the two men.

"Aren't red, black and white the traditional colours of royalty on Planet Vegeta?"

The Ouji made slightly surprised noise, before answering Shin. "Yes. I am still a Prince after all. I rule over my bedroom, if nothing else."

Shin was slightly shocked to hear Vegeta make such a undermining admission, before realizing the innuendo that his words had carried. He turned on his makeshift chair, expecting to see Vegeta's trademark smirk. Shin **did** see that egomaniacal grin, but he wasn't expecting to see Goku's slightly more mussed hair. He arched one of his white eyebrows about to ask, but then decided better of it.

He turned back towards the window, intrigued by the room. He hadn't been able to see much of the Saiya-jin culture before it was destroyed. They were an interesting species, to say the least. The room was darkly sensual, and he could assume that the sheets were made of the finest silk. Vegeta **did** live with one of the world's richest women, after all. The lighting and the colouring made everything focus on the bed, so he had to squint to see the small frame on the mahogany end table. It was a photo of the Ouji and ... Goku? He must be seeing things. 

Absent-mindedly he asked, "Goku ...", and was cut off by a muffled sound and thumping on the floor. When he looked, Goku was standing there as he was before, and Vegeta was sitting gracefully on the floor, his eyes shining with a thousand secrets. His cheeks were faintly flushed. Shin tried his question again. "Goku, how has Chi Chi been?"

"Who? Oh yeah, Chi Chi. She and I ... separated shortly after the Buu incident. I guess she had this thing for Chiaotzu and ..." Vegeta made a quiet noise, sounding almost sick. "Yeah, I don't get it either."__

Shin gaped at him, wondering at his nonchalance. "But-but, didn't you love Chi Chi? You seemed so happy with her ..."

"Did I really? I don't remember that. We sorta fell into marriage and then I became her kid, instead of her husband. Besides, I found someone else. I didn't know that I could love someone so much it hurts. They proved me wrong."

Shin was now over his shock and decided not to intrude further on Goku's private life. Glancing at Vegeta, he saw that the flush on his face was still in place. Raising his eyebrows, he wondered at the expression on the Ouji's face.

_Could that be? No, there's no way. Vegeta never ... smiles? Things certainly have changed in ten years._

Shin made a note to visit more often, so that when he did, he wouldn't be in danger of having a heart attack each time. He noticed a smaller window on the opposite side of the room, above the control panel. This, however, wasn't to another room. It showed the hallway, and Goten and Trunks were passing by it. They stopped in their tracks, having spotted the Kai, but not seeing the two full-blooded Saiya-jins. After all, Goku was next to the window and Vegeta was sitting down.

Or was he?

A low moan made its way to his ears as he took in the sight next to the door. Or rather, _on_ the door. Goku had Vegeta pinned against it, and at first glance, Shin thought that they were just continuing their spar. However, upon closer inspection, he realized that Goku was thoroughly and passionately kissing Vegeta like there was no tomorrow. Instead of blasting the larger man into the next dimension, he was responding quite eagerly.

Goku growled and placed his hands on Vegeta's ass, pulling them closer and grinding his hips into his mate's. Said mate answered this unasked question by putting his arms around Goku's next, pulled away from the kiss and gently nipped his lip. Vegeta then followed that by placing kisses on Goku's neck, biting and licking at pleasure points.

Goku groaned and pulled Vegeta even closer, if possible. The smaller man wrapped his legs around Goku's lithe waist and was almost slammed into the door as ferociously attacked his already kiss-swollen lips. Shin could only blink as the two Saiya-jins made out with a frenzy of desperation. He couldn't exactly leave, because they were blocking the only exit, and he didn't want to intrude.

Suddenly the door was opened quickly, sending both men to the ground of the gravity room. Trunks and Goten stood in the doorway, the former standing protectively in front of the latter. He seemed to think that their fathers would attack at the interruption.

_With the way they were carrying on, I'd have to say so!_

The three of them glanced at the two on the floor. Vegeta sat straddling Goku's hips, while he gazed up at them with a feral smile.

"Brat. What do you want? Why did you stop us?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at his father. "Goten and I were only rescuing the Kai, who you can see, is still in the room."

The Ouji looked as if he could care less, and Goku was clueless as always. He still didn't understand why love should have to be hidden behind closed doors.


End file.
